mtaugfandomcom-20200213-history
The Polish Family
Useful information The motive of creation The Polish mafia, also called the Kielebasz Family is made up from Poles and some but not many Eastern-Europeans, containing also a few White Americans. Made by two brothers, Leszek Kielebasz and Zbigniew Kielebasz with the help of their 'Doradca', Lukasz Chrzanowski. The motive of making this Organization was money, fame, fear and joy of finally not worrying about your life and taking out as much of good things out of their lives as they could. Greed. Events/Jobs and money income source The actions of this Family are basicly; Human trafficking, Cock fights in the rular area of San Andreas, Heroin, alcoho, draw and cannabis trafficking, Grand Theft Auto, Fixing, upgrading or simply changing vehicles such as four-wheel vehicles and finally, the most common Illegal fights which are organized by strictly only the two brothers being the main income of money due to bets. Important roles in the Family An awful majority of this organization are in a Ok state when it comes to their funds. The higher the position and activity of a member, the better standards and more money they have. The lower positioned members, mostly known as 'Byki', 'Chłopiec na Posyłki' or 'Gangster', meaning Bulls, Courier/Errand-boy and Gangster. (Those ranks play a very important game here and are a part of the system. Required the maximum activity possible.) '' Bull'' The role of a Bull is to participate in anything that the Higher-ups do. Things such as; Going to meetings, Dangerous deals, Checking up on the drug factories and a lot more. They also very often follow the Higher-ups as Security. Errand-Boy Role of a Errand-boy is to go around affilated and rather friendly street gangs, mobs, families and organizations to deliver drugs & come back with money, pass on a Buisiness cards of Illegal fights as an invite to the tournaments, deliver messages from the two brothers, the doradca and dowódca(s),(Or dowódca wojenny, meaning a general/war general). The associate-like members are the ones that do this job most of the time. (Most of the new members would be Errand-Boy's. The easiest way to get into the faction without meeting us face-to-face first.) '' Gangster'' The Role of a Gangster is to go round local shops and exort the shop owners, do kills, beat up and a lot more. The one of the people that would most commonly use handguns. And of-course the two Brothers, the heads of the whole Family, the 'Doradca' and not as much important, but still, the 'Dowódca Wojenny' This family, or rather organization was made in the early 90's, In Germany after the two brothers ran away from Poland, Pruszków to avoid the Mafia operating in their town which they have got under the akin of. Quite far. Story of the Creation Chapter 1 - Introduction Zbigniew was Born in a medium-sized town in the South-West of Poland, Pruszków. His family was excessively poor. His father was a well known hoodlum causing trouble in the block. His mother was an alcoholic, being vulnerable to the complex' of the life, she could not take the fact that this is reality, her husband is what he is and what the people have turned into. Thus, she liked to sink her problems in a bottle of strong alcohol. When he was three years old, his brother Leszek came on the world, just worsening the state of his family. An extra head to feed and dress. When Zbigniew was 10 and Leszek 7, their father got arrested for all of the crimes he has commited and had to sit out 20 Years. It was practically the rest of his life hence the state he was in. A year later, their mother got drunk at the pub and went on a date with death. She had a car accident. The car turned right, smashing the front of the car almost splitting in two halves, stopping at the trunk. Her body was found dead, laying on the roof of the car with blood flowing down the edges of the metal vehicle of death. Both brothers didn't either miss or mourn her. None went to her funreal. They knew something was going to happen sooner or later. Just a matter of time. During one of the days in the next two weeks, Police knocked on their door. The brothers were escorted to the orphanage. Once they got used to their new home, they met Olek. A son of parents which left him before he even reaches a year. He was two years younger than Zbigniew and one year older than Leszek. After their Stay at the orphanage, once Zbigniew has hit 18, he left, found a job with a low pay and a low education requirement and rented a house. Once he settled everything, he took Olek and Leszek under his roof. One year after, Zbigniew got fired from his job, loosing all his hopes to live a good life. At least a moderate one if a good one was too much to ask. The misreable era of their crisis has started.. Ended quickly. Chapter 2 - Early Years - The action 1988, Poland, Summer. A year before communism was abolished. The temperature seemed like the sun was zooming in towards the Earth. The wind was blowing like dozens of fans, producing a cool air with an attempt to cool down the heat blazing at the flats of Pruszków and the residents of the block where the brothers were sleeping and living everyday and struggling for bread in the urban jungle of flats living in hunger, being surrounded by crime at every Step they made. Loud Hip-Hop music was being sent through the windows of the flats opposite the two brother's flat, Piercing the ear drums of the locals with the echoing sounds of music. ---- To be updated ---- Category:Faction Category:Factions